


I see you.

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jim is a creeper, M/M, Masturbation, watching people do thigns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim watches the feed to the cameras he installed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see you.

Oh yes John, slide a little closer to him, there’s a good little slut. Right Johny-boy, you aren’t gay, not at all with you ‘so-not-gay’ hips swish. Jim thought as he pulled his boxers down to relieve the tension on his cock. John was such a good little slut, putting on a show for him every night on the CCTVs he set up in their flat and in St. Barts. Both of them were such good lead actors. 

Sherlock would pretend not to notice when John’s fingers lingered too long on his forearm, but Jim noticed, he noticed everything and it turned him on to watch them fight their attraction. Every night since installing the cams he found himself locked up in his office with his hand around his engorged cock. Yes John, you do need to stand that close to see his phone, any closer and you might as well grab his ass while your at it, in fact, Jim might have seen the short blond’s fingers just barely brush it. Hot damn that was moan worthy. 

Such a little slut, Sherlock should collar him, force him to beg for the cock he so obviously wants. Jim bit his lip as he watched John bend over the kitchen table to grab a banana and Sherlock’s pale eyes scanned his arse. Hopefully they wouldn’t make him wait much longer, he wanted to hear those delicious noises John was sure to make. Just looking at him Jim could tell he was a screamer. 

Jim’s hand started to move faster, desperately rubbing out the sexual frustration between his obsessions. Such good little toys. So Sherlock noticed John liked tea, how sweet and just so conveniently set it on the highest self possible. Jim had to bite his lip when Sherlock stood behind his blogger and reached up to get the package. 

God yes,look at that blush spread across John’s chubby little cheeks. He’d look so good in a collar, a perfect little pet. Jim didn’t last much longer and he came shaking and breathless as John turned to look up at his flat mate. They should just fuck already. Now that would be a show.


End file.
